Software product testing is a cardinal step in software product making, before release of products in a market. A faster deployment to market or more specifically to clients, for a positive customer experience requires testing of software applications to be done efficiently and swiftly. Hypothetically, there is a need to have sophisticated test environment which would be an exact replica of a production. This may be beneficial for all business customers, as it might help them to visualize their upcoming products and enable them to take decisions. However, such replica of a production or product would be a very costly and hence will not be economical. However, existing test environments fail to determine the readiness, availability and stability of a test environment. The availability of right test environment is very important for the customers but existing systems fail to address this challenge.
The commonly faced challenges regarding test environment are remote test environment, sharing of test environment, test environment integration, complex test environment needs and time taken to prepare a test environment. Existing test environments fail to identify an optimum test environment that can be remotely available, shareable and easy to integrate.
The limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches may become apparent to one skilled in the art, through comparison of systems described with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.